


Mi querido y su amado.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero Akashi resultó estar entre el uno por ciento que lo consideraba atractivo e interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi querido y su amado.

Furihata era una persona totalmente simple.  
Su inteligencia, habilidades en baloncesto y notas académicas estaban ligeramente sobre el promedio, y no tenía atractivo alguno para el noventa y nueve por ciento de la gente que lo conocía.  
Pero Akashi resultó estar entre el uno por ciento que lo consideraba atractivo e interesante.  
Su sonrisa era natural, jamás la forzaba, su risa era como música para sus oídos, sus ojos eran poco comunes y esos pequeños irises podían ver muy profundamente en uno.  
Y sus labios… Eran finos, estaban algo agrietados, y, sobre todos, siendo besados por labios que no eran los suyos…  
Dentro de ese uno por ciento también estaba Fukuda, el actual novio y mejor amigo de Furihata. Y vaya que Akashi envidiaba a ese tipo.  
Él tenía a Kōki para sí solo. Podía besarlo cuando quisiera, abrazarlo cuando quisiera y apostaba su ojo de emperador a que también podía hacerle el amor cuando quisiera.  
Así es, la primera y última persona frente a la que Akashi Seijūrō perdió en toda su vida fue Fukuda Hiroshi, el eterno dueño del corazón de Furihata Kōki.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos.


End file.
